gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Romy Rosemont
'Romy Rosemont '(*28. Oktober) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. In Glee stellt sie Carole Hudson dar. Leben Sie hat schon in vielen TV-Serien mitgespielt in mehreren TV-Serien, darunter Shark, Grey's Anatomy, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Prison Break und Private Practice, aufgetreten ist. Sie ist mit dem Schauspieler Stephen Root verheiratet. Für "Glee" wollte sie sich eigentlich als Sue Sylvester bewerben, fand aber nicht, dass die Rolle auf sie zupasste. Filmografie Filme *1988: Vision der Dunkelheit *1988: Dangerous and Love - Lust und Begierde *1990: Murphy Brown *1990: The End of Innocence *1991: Sehnsucht ohne Grenzen *1991: Im Schatten des Zweifels *1991: Trabbi goes to Hollywood *1991: Das andere Ich *1991: Veronica Clare *1991: Keine eine wie andere *1992: 4x Herman *1992: Intrudes - Die Aliens sind unter uns *1993: Bigfoot und die Henderson *1993: Mein Leben für dich *1993: Die Abenteuer des Brisco Country Jr. *1993: Mord im OP *1994: Limboland *1994: Spiegelbilder *1994: On Our Own *1995: The Watcher - Das Auge von Vegas *1995: Thunder Alley *1995: Congo - Wo der Mensch zur bedrohten Art wird *1996: What sees Love - Die mit Herzen sehen *1998: Project Sleepwalker *1999: Der Jungselle *1999: New York Life! - Endlich im Leben *2000: Hoffnunglos verliebt *2000: Profiler *2000: John John in the Sky *2000: For All Time *2001: See Jane Run *2001: Any Day Now *2001: The Chronicle *2001: Lovely & Amazing *2001: Dharma & Greg *2002: Ally McBeal *2002: ZigZag *2002: Six Feet Unter - Gestorben wird immer *2002: Von Tür zu Tür *2002: Der Fall John Doe! *2002: Strong Medice: Zwei Ärztinnen wie Feuer und Eis *2002: MDs *2003: Soul Mates *2003: The Brotherhood of Poland, New Hampshire *2004: Without a Trace - Spurlos verschwunden *2004: Eine himmelische Familie *2004: Oliver Beene *2004: The Seat Filler *2005: Blue Moon *2005: Medium - Nichts bleibt verborgen *2005: Back to You and Me *2005: Shopgirl *2005: Close to Home *2006: Cook-Off *2006: Freunde mit Geld *2006: Shark *2006: The Frank Anderson *2007: Help Me Help You *2007: Dirt *2007: An American Crime *2007: State of Mind *2008: Head Case *2008: Swingtown *2008: The Oaks *2009: What we Became *2009: Bob Funk *2009: Trust Me *2009: Raising the Bar *2009: Eastwick *2010: Please Give *2010: Hawthorne *2011: Drop Diva *2011: Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 *2011: Mr. Sunshine *2011: Big Love *2011: Kung Fu Panda 2 *2011: Taste of Romance *2012: Much Ado About Nothing *2012: Little Women, Big Cars *2012: The Avengers *2012: Drew Peterson: Untouchable *2012: A Taste of Romance *2012: Downwardly Mobile *2013: The Spirit Seeker *2015: Martyrs *2016: Beyond *2016: Miles *2016: A Moving Romance Serien *1995: Roseanne (1 Episode) *1995: Melrose Place (1 Episode) *1996: Ellen (1 Episode) *1996: Friends (1 Episode) *1996: Emergencry Room - Die Notaufnahme (1 Episode) *1998: Susan (1 Episode) *1998: Babylon 5 (1 Episode) *1999-2002: Ein Hauch von Himmel (1 Episode) *2002-2005: CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur (14 Episoden) *2004: Nip/Tuck - Schönheit hat ihren Preis (1 Episode) *2004-2010: King of the Hill (2 Episoden) *2005: Gray's Anatomy - Die jungen Ärzte (1 Episode) *2006: Prison Break (2 Episoden) *2006: Crossing Jordon - Pathologin im Profil (1 Episode) *2006: Boston Legal (1 Episode) *2007: Brothers & Sisters (2 Episoden) *2009: Ghost Whisperer - Stimmen aus dem Jenseits (1 Episode) *2009-2015: Glee *2010: Private Practice (1 Episode) *2011: Criminal Minds (1 Episode) *2012: Up All Night (1 Episode) *2012: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (1 Episode) *2012: CSI: Miami (1 Episode) *2012: Bitter, Party of Five *2013: We Are Men (1 Episode) *2013: Castle (1 Episode) *2013: Justified (1 Episode) *2014: The Fosters (4 Episoden) *2014: Hot in Cleveland (1 Episode) *2014: The League (1 Episode) *2015: Grimm (1 Episode) *2015: Resident Advisors (7 Episoden) *2015: Scandal (2 Episoden) *2015: Silicon Valley (2 Episoden) *2015: Major Crimes (1 Episode) *2016: Secrets and Lies (3 Episoden) *2016: American Crime Story (2 Episoden) Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1 Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Cast S4 Kategorie:Cast S5 Kategorie:Cast S6